


Dead by Oneshots

by imnotobsessedyouare



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, M!Reader, Multi, Requests, Yaoi, Yuri, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotobsessedyouare/pseuds/imnotobsessedyouare
Summary: A book of oneshots typed up and ready to serve your shipping needs, requests can be made and I'll do my best to bring you what you need.





	1. | Request Page |

**Author's Note:**

> I don't get to write these character's often and the requests would really help me get a better understanding of them. Hopefully, these come out good and not half baked. Haha, sometimes I'll write my own thing but for the meantime-- send me some stuff you'd like to read in the comments
> 
> My readers are non-binary unless the gender is specified 
> 
> I will be using some head cannons when writing the character's too; I solely base them on how I think they'd be

Here, you can request a one-shot and I'll get to it when I can


	2. Somnophilia | Freddy/Quentin |[Request 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin gets raped and secretly enjoys it

With a wrong move, the generator cracks and fizzes with a boom. Claudette turns to look at the cause with a worried look, Quentin seems dazed as he quickly gets back to work. He mutters a small apology as the other worries for his current state, he makes eye contact with her and can guess what she’s thinking.

“Sorry”  
“No no, it’s fine it’s just… maybe you should rest for a little bit”  
“You know I can’t do that”  
“He probably isn’t here this trial, come on. You look like you could use a nap”

The teen is on edge for every moment that his brain even thinks about closing his eyes, even just for a little bit. The fear of coming face to face with the Nightmare is probably the only thing that’s been keeping him awake so far, Quentin looks at Claudette for a moment and studies her face. His fingers slip up again as he stares off into space, it’s hard to concentrate with the prospect of catching some z’s and getting to rest up for a bit. At the realization that he failed another skill check, he turns to the botanist to apologize again. She puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a patient look, no words have been said but it’s message gets across. 

“Alright fine”  
“Thank you”  
“It’s alright, really”

He stands up and takes a few careful steps back, not trusting the environment or how they’re so out in the open. Ever so slowly, he rests up against the wooden walls and closes his eyes. Claudette smiles as he finally begins to relax and doze off for a bit, even if it could potentially put him in danger. She turns back around to continue to work on the generator with a small smile, tinkering away and repairing all the spots where the other had messed up. All should be good if the Killer doesn’t show up, she wonders who the obsession could be this round in. 

Quentin’s soft breathing lets the other know that he’s already fast asleep; this only makes the botanist wonder how many nights does he go without rest. Too many it would seem. As she begins to work on the machine, the rumbling gets louder and louder. A sign that the repairs are almost complete. Claudette looks to the side for a second to see if anyone’s coming their way.

With their safety being confirmed, the other goes back to complete the generator with high hopes that they’ll escape this trial without running into the killer. The faint tune of a song fills her head as she works and she can’t quite put her finger on where she’s heard it before, but it’s nice and catchy and she finds herself humming along. Claudette’s eyes start to droop and it’s a moment too soon when she realizes what’s going on, her hands retract from the machine causing it to explode. Quentin startles and stumbles to his feet, looking around wildly before his eyes land on the botanist. She gives a small smile and looks around for a bit, soft footsteps dart past them and a glimpse of fiery orange hair darts through the clearing. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you”  
“Ah it’s alright”

He closes his eyes again to go back to sleep, but Claudette reaches her hands out as if trying to stop him from falling back into its clutches. She’s too late, he’s already dozing off. The other turns around to go back on the generator and hopes Meg keeps him busy long enough to finish repairs. There isn’t a whole lot left to do now, just a little longer and they’d be 3 more generator’s from escaping. Quentin shifts a little and furrows his brow, she wonders what it is that he’s dreaming about.

As she continues to fix and pull at a mess of wires and circuits, Jake is walking towards them with deep gashes in his back and a lopsided frown on his features. The lights click on and the Saboteur starts to look like Dwight-- a tad anxious and afraid. She stares at the wounds before shaking the Dreamwalker a little until he stirs awake, he looks worse for wear but better from sleeping. He stares at Jake with wide eyes at the claw marks in his back and stands up immediately, that tune from before starts to get louder and Quentin makes a face.

“Run, it’ll be harder for him to track us all down if we split up”, he says quickly.  
“What about Jake?”  
“You go with Jake, I’ll go alone”  
“But--”  
“I’ve gone up against him before, I think I can do it again”

The other’s waste no time in arguing and break off from the teen, as much as he would’ve liked for things to turn out differently this had to be done. The eerie voices of little girls make it so hard to think of a plan that Quentin ends up going the other way to find a pallet to slam over the burnt man’s head. The dark chuckle of said man is almost directly behind him, he spins his head around to see the claws. They’re slick with the blood of his team mate and the Dreamwalker feels the color drain from his face. Chase begins and Quentin makes a mad dash for the pallet, it’s a mere 10 yards away but at least it’s there. 

Even if he does get injured, it’ll stun him and he’ll have to break it. When running from Freddy(or any killer in general) it’s all about timing, the teen peaks over his shoulder to see that the Nightmare was already raising his claw. To see it again in the flesh always sent chills down his spine, he narrowly dodges it but the tip of the knives scratch his coat.

“You can’t run from me forever”, he taunts.

Quentin keeps moving, ignoring the Killer. 7 yards left, his heart hammers in his rib cage as his arms stretch out for the pallet. Freddy laughs at his hope of stunning him, did he really think it’d be that easy to get away? 

The burn victim is quick to recover from his weapon sway and lunges at the other man, bringing his sharp fingers down into his shoulder with a deranged glee. Quentin lets out a small yelp and staggers to the wooden slab, 4 yards. The Nightmare wiggles the pointed tips of his claw to get some of the blood off before going to pursue his obsession. The Dreamwalker sprint bursts to his destination and brings the damn thing down onto the other’s head, the small bit of energy had wasted made him exhausted as he continued to limp away. The blood had dripped onto the grass and would give his location away, he had to find help right now.

Instead of destroying the pallet, the Nightmare had simply gone around it. He didn’t need to break it right now anyways, Quentin tried to will his body to move faster. Freddy strides over to the teen without breaking a sweat before kicking him behind the knees, he’s sent to the ground as the other folds his arms and clicks his tongue.

“You always have to play the hero, don’t you?”

The Dreamwalker doesn’t say a word and keeps trying to get away, even if it is pointless. This irritates him enough to go down and grab a tuff full of his hair in his free hand, he brings his face close to the other so that he’s staring right at him.

“I’m talking to you, boy”

Quentin makes a disgusted face as Freddy licks it, cackling darkly as his head is dropped back into the dirt. Krueger grabs him by the ankle and begins to drag him away, the teen is quick to start struggling and tries to kick at him. However, he’s in his realm now… and is efforts prove to be pointless. Mud and dirt scrape up against his back and the injury on his shoulder gets clotted and snags on the fabric of his shirt, he hisses at the pain before trying to pull away even more. He’s come to known the nature of this man and dread fills his stomach as he knows where he’s being lead to, a secluded area on the map.

“N-No… Let me go!”, realization sends him into a panic

“You want Nancy safe don’t you?”, he fires at his yells.

Yet again, Quentin fails to answer.

“This is the sacrifice you made”

As he smiles, his yellow teeth shine through and he finally drops the other. Freddy climbs over the teen and whispers in his ear, “I’ve waited far too long for this. I’m gonna make you my bitch”, he laughs as the other flinches at the word ‘bitch’. His pants are yanked down with brutal strength and his briefs are ripped to shreds by the killer above him, he can feel the cool night air on his ass. Quentin struggles so hard to get him off, bucking like a wild animal and throwing his elbow back. This only seems to egg the Nightmare on as he undo’s his own pants.

The poor survivor closes his eyes when a warm hand caresses his left cheek, rubbing it in circles before giving it a firm smack. Freddy uses the clawed part of his glove to poke his finger in his tight hole, there isn’t lube in the Fog and he wasn’t about to go easy on the one who always managed to escape from him. Quentin opens his mouth to cry out, but no sound comes out as he silently screams at the top of his lungs. His walls clench around the blade and a stinging pain spreads like a wildfire around his bum.The Nightmare pulls it out before pushing it back in again, determined to get him nice and wet as well as open him up a bit.

The Dreamwalker clenches the grass in his fists to keep from making any noise, he’d rather not be found like this-- being dominated by his killer, or being fucked out in the open in general. The pain was getting to be worse and worse, the warm crimson liquid spilled down his scrotum to catch at the little bit of fabric that covered his cock. Krueger licked his lips before going down to lick some of the blood up, the gentle poke made the other want to die on the spot. His clawed hand forced his legs apart and gave him better access to clean up the excess lube(blood) that dripped between his legs. Quentin groaned in the dirt at the feeling of rancid breath against his skin, Freddy gave his right cheek a smack.

“You’re liking this too, aren’t you?”

“S-Shut up”, he grimaced.

His face burned a shade darker than the other’s sweater, the tip of his cock was pressing against his dripping entrance.

“I’m gonna make you scream, bitch”

Freddy cackles as he pushes his dick all the way in, it’s tighter than he thought it’d be but then again it’s not like anyone was going to try anything out here. Krueger pulls back a bit and slams into Quentin, who’s fighting himself so hard at this point. He keens as the Nightmare fucks him relentlessly laughing in his ear as his ass makes gross squelching noises, sloppy and wet sounds. Skin on skin contact makes him whimper and cry, hot tears falling down his face as he grows hard from the heat in his bum. It’s warm and the sting is bearable, Freddy grabs his hair and pulls his head back to get a good look on his face. 

His breathing is labored and blood continues to paint the grass red, small groans leaving his trembling lips as Freddy picks up his pace. Quentin’s vision is blurred by tears as the Nightmare literally tears him a new one, his cock begs for attention as the rape moves forward. The Killer gets up and flips the Survivor on his back, enjoying the view he’s getting from the embarrassed teen. He cackles when he goes in to kiss his forehead, the Dreamwalker shields his eyes not wanting to see this. Krueger wraps his free hand around his meat and keeps the grip tight, not allowing any space for the other to jerk into his palms.

The skin is rough and rubs against all the sensitive parts, Quentin shivers in his grip and tries to keep himself from melting on the spot. There are other sounds in the distance as the two make love, footsteps from the other survivors. The teen arches his back to see Meg point somewhere in their area, an all new kind of dread seeping in.

“He should be around here somewhere! I saw him run this way”

“Are you sure? Man, I knew I should’ve brought Empathy!”, Claudette pouts in the near distance.

Freddy slows his pace a little to see them approach, he looks back down at his prey with a sinister smile. The other man’s eyes widen at what he’s getting to, already reading his expression with anxiety.

“N-N-No, ah.. Y-You can’t”, he whispers

“Only if you call me daddy”

“What?! T-Tha.. Ahn.. that’s out of the question”

“Hey did you hear that?”, Jake says looking directly at Freddy, not even knowing that he’s there.

The Nightmare looks down at Quentin and gives a hard thrust for every step they make, he bites his knuckles to keep from screaming out. His time was wearing thin and he had to act fast. Meg strains her ears and tries to hear what Jake was going on about, she hears nothing so far.

“Are you sure you heard something?”

“Can’t be the crows”

The Resolute Dreamwalker gives a quick shaky nod, and Freddy leans down to show him his ear, “Say it”, he taunts. Quentin looks up at the other’s and then at Krueger. He’s only doing this for his pride and not because it’s turning him on.

“D-Daddy”, he whispers as he gets his ass destroyed.

Seemingly pleased with his answer, the Nightmare begins to move his free hand and strokes his leaking cock. The movements are slow but speed up at a steady pace, the other’s walk past them when they hear the little girl’s sing.

“He’s coming this way!”

“Aw man, Quentin you better be alright!”, Claudette mutters as she passes said boy.

Said boy who’s getting his hole tortured and abused by the very killer he hoped to never see again. By all means… he’s totally alright. When the group of three leave them be, Krueger grunts into his ear. He’s getting close to cumming and it looks like Quentin is too, without knowing that he did so, his legs wrap around Freddy’s waist to lock him there. The Killer goes even faster, if that’s even possible and bites his collar. It hurts so much, but it’s a good hurt. 

The Nightmare lets out a shaky breath of his own as he throws his head back to cuss, “Fuck! You’re a tight bitch”, Quentin can only nod in ecstasy. His walls close and hug Krueger’s cock before they both cry out, for the sake of the other Freddy cover’s his mouth with his hand. The survivors throbbing dick spurts a fat load on his belly before the other man cream pie’s him, making sure he’s emptied himself in the younger one before pulling out. Both are breathing heavily and the Killer buckles up, leaving Quentin to collect himself before continuing on with the trial. As he leaves, the other looks down at his messy abdomen and pulls his knees close to himself.

Thank god he didn’t get found out by the others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? I don't usually write smuts and it was pretty good practice I think


	3. Dreams | Quentin/Reader[Request 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has hemophilia and is a heavy sleeper, enjoy

Shallow breathing in your ear is the first thing to get you up and going in the early morning of the Fog, you bolt up right to look around wildly and try to find the source. It’s not very long after you wake up that your [E/C] land on a certain someone, he seems to be in the middle of having a bad dream. With a sigh, you reach down to shake him awake.

“Quentin… Quentin!”, you whisper shout with each push.

He grabs onto your arms and startles, cold sweat beading down his forehead when he his eyes rip open. They land on you almost instantly, the two of you sit there in the dirt with dazed looks. The teen takes a deep breath, trying to calm his heart down. In the stillness of the woods, you decide to make the first sound. It comes out in a cough, you pull your arms back from Smith and he lets his hands fall back to the ground.

“S-Sorry about that”

“No, I-- It’s alright. Are you alright? You looked like you were having a bad dream”

“Oh uh, yeah”

You weren’t sure if it was just the dream he was talking about or the part on being alright, but most were already starting to tear at the seams. This place was enough to drive just about anyone mad, you couldn’t blame Quentin for freaking out in his sleep like that. 

“Is he here? Because if he is I’ll get David”

“What? No, he isn’t. I don’t think he can”

The other chuckles softly at the mentioning of the rugged scrapper coming along to kick Krueger’s ass, but then again… you couldn’t put it past him to do something like that. 

“Good”

It’s the only thing you can say right now, having just woke up you aren’t all there yet. Quentin lays back down to try and head back to sleep; you settle down to try and do the same. Sleep is a really fickle thing with you two, Quentin has a fear for it and it’s just hard for you. Too many dangerous possibilities happening, too many things could go down without you being conscious. Still, you’re determined to at least try and get a few more winks of sleep before trial times roll your way. It would really suck to be sleeping on a generator anyways. 

\-----------------------------

Okay turns out that sleeping is a thing of the past for you because all you did in those three hours of darkness was stare up at the ever changing sky, everyone else is up and moving about while you on the other hand look a little worse for wear. Quentin gives you a face and it looks like he’s about to laugh, as much as you hate getting laughed at you allow for the other to give a few airy giggles at your sour expression. When you finally stand up and stretch, you tilt your head up to the sun and let out a much needed sigh. 

“I’m sorry [Y/N]”

“Wh-- Don’t be”

You brush him off with ease and rub your eyes to get rid of the drowsiness that lingers, with a sigh you stand up. Quentin stands up with you and tugs at your arm like a little kid does when they have something they’d like to show you. If it weren’t for having nothing better to do to past the time, you follow after the Dreamwalker with a patient smile as he leads you into the deeper parts of the woods. The chatter of the other’s fades from your ears, he keeps leading you on towards the edge. You wonder what it is that he wants to show you.

Must be a surprise, because every time you bring it up he tells you that you’ll find out soon enough or he shushes you. The curiosity of what it could possibly be, eats at your very being. He stops at the very edge and finally turns to face you, the two of you stand still in the clearing of bright greens and soft browns. Where is this? What’s it hiding?

“Quentin where are we?”

“The end”

“What?”

You don’t get what he’s saying, what he means by it. What is ‘the end’? The end of the woods? What lies beyond it, where--

“Relax, you’re freaking out”

“I’m not! Just, thinking”, you try to defend yourself

“Woah, that’s a shocker”

“Haha, very funny… Come on, where is this really?”, you try asking again.

“This is it, this is the end”, he says with a goofy grin.

He says this while bowing his head, like it’s something funny. You still can’t get what he’s talking about, all until the quiet singing begins to ring in your ears. The eerie melody of little girl’s and a burnt man’s cackle. You search his face, trying to get something out of him. An answer at the very least. 

“Quentin what the hell is this?”

You grab both of his shoulders and give him a rough shake, this was starting to really freak you out. He’s coming, the Nightmare. Your skin goes cold when you feel something sharp pierce your abdomen, and then there’s warmth again. Your [E/C] eyes dart down to see what the cause is, four sharp fingers and a blood red sleeve. Blood crawls up your esophagus as the knives are pulled out, those baby blue eyes you saw before are long gone. 

The fedora materializes onto his soft brown curls, the man known as Freddy Krueger watches you crumple onto the ground in recognition of the pain. As you lay beside the dirt, you grab onto his boot, rage being the only thing keeping you going. 

“That was almost too easy… You really like that kid huh?”

His voice is mocking as he kicks your hand to the side, his clawed hand is raised again before striking you in the shoulder. But it doesn’t hit you, it hits someone else. The Dreamwalker is bent over in front of you with a lopsided grin, he takes your hand and runs the other way. What’s going on? You open your mouth to ask and you’re immediately hushed by the other. 

It’s probably best not to ask questions at this point and just let things be, he got hurt just to save your butt. Your vision blurs with all this blood loss and running, you can hardly keep up with Quentin as he tries to take you away from the killer. Absentmindedly you begin to ponder where he’ll take you next, the trees and bushes begin to mush together as your numb feet hit the floor. You start to lose focus and your hand slips from his, you can hear your name being called. Quentin bends down snapping in your face, trying to gain your fleeting attention.

“Wake up… wake up”

Those are the only words you hear before everything becomes a tad darker, different from where you were before. You can see why you sucked at sleeping now, it was the waking up part that you needed help with. The fire can be made out in the near distance, you can barely see the splotch of orange and yellow dance wildly. The teen checks your wounds before freezing at your lower abdomen, the wounds are deep but not unfixable. He needs to get you to Claudette, she knows better than anyone on how to treat injuries. 

Staggering forward and leaning into his embrace, he leads you back like a lost sheep to its herd. Something wet hits the side of your cheek as you try to keep your head up and your feet from dragging against the cold dirt floor. Noises are becoming harder to make out, objects are getting harder to tell apart. Everything looks and feels soft and fuzzy, like a dream. A dream you aren’t sure you’ll get out of. A dream you’ll stay in forever.  
There’s someone shouting, just above you… sounds familiar. Masses come running towards you, they’ve all got something to say or look panicky. You know these people, your fellow survivors. Too tired. You’re too tired to carry on now, you close your eyes to rest as you’re moved somewhere else again. Way too fast. Everything’s moving way too fast, you can hardly keep up. 

Quentin squeezes your hands tightly in his and presses his forehead against yours, whispering sweet nothings of reassurance. No one’s ever died outside of a trial before, they don’t want to find out now. Hands run through your clothes frantically, trying to find something on you. They do, and it hurts a little when pressure is applied. There’s more shouting now, every survivor trying to find something to stop your bleeding and seal the wounds. 

Freddy was right about what he said earlier….

This is the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the first one, sorry. Haven't been able to type and I don't get to mess around with Quentin too often


	4. A single flower | Hillbilly/Claudette[Request 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudette looks for a flower and Max helps her out

There’s a stillness in the forest everytime Claudette heads out, it’s peaceful almost. If you ignore the cries of agony and crows, everything seems almost normal in the woods beyond the campfire. The Botanist takes a woven basket with her and tries to keep on the path that leads back to the campfire, but her curiosity always manages to get the best of her.

Her calloused hands wring the hem of her shirt with excitement, just the other day she had come across a new species of plant. Something that’s never been in the books she’s read or that she’s looked up before, the need to know what it is and how it works gives her more than enough reason to venture out in the shady parts of the forest. Her eyes look around for said flower, she had found it in a patch of grass where the moon could shine down on it. She pushes her violet rimmed glasses back onto her nose as they slide off a bit. With a pep in her step, Claudette continues to wander about with her little basket in hand like a little red riding hood.

In the nearing distance, someone else is out there too. He’s wandering these parts too, though a little more freely than she is. Max doesn’t need to worry about the dangers of going out into the dark because well, he is a danger. His feet drag softly against the forest floor, he aimlessly wanders whenever her can. Herman recommended it as a therapist since the other seems so lost and in a daze at the killer shack. It gave him something to do to clear his mind, he often thought about what things would be if he hadn’t killed his folks.

What would’ve happened if he was normal?

His train of thoughts are put on pause when there’s a voice through the darkness, he himself stops to listen for it again. It sounds feminine and lost, confused maybe?

“I knew I saw it somewhere around here, where could it have gone?”, Claudette says worriedly. 

Max turns back around, it’s a survivor. Not just any plain old survivor, but it just had to be her. Claudette Morel. The Botanist, the one who said sorry after slamming the pallets on his head and kept her teammates alive. He backs up cautiously as she bends over to inspect a patch of grass, his face flushes red at the sight but he pulls his head to the side. She’s looking for something, that much he’s certain about.

As she straightens back up, she starts to walk further up, should she go too far… the other’s might find her. Max doesn’t feel well with what the other killers might do if they were to find her. For some reason, it really upsets him if they were to hurt her. He himself, doesn’t hit her. He purposely tries not to pursue her during trials; even then it’s rare not to spot the mop of black dreads running about. The Hillbilly takes a step back, careful not to alert the other when easing back to his side of the forest. 

The side where the survivors dare not to go. Claudette is more occupied in searching for the flower she set out to find in the first place, though she can’t explain why… she feels oddly closer to finding it. She stops short by a push, one of the various leaves catching her eye. Something sticks out from the many orange and browns that sit in the pile at the base of a tree, something that feels right. Claudette crouches down to push some of them aside like she does with a chest in a trial, moving things around until something soft snags on her hands. 

A single petal, pure white like fresh snow. Someone had been here, someone had foolishly picked the flower from which the petal fell from. She bends back up to brush herself off and hold onto the little piece of plant, it’ll help her look for it later. When she has more time. The Botanist swivels on her feet to head back to the campfire to better study the specimen, but she stops. 

Like a deer in headlights, she stares off into the distance where the danger lurks. Or rather, where a certain killer is. The Killer who’s been watching her for sometime now. Max holds his breath, waiting for her to pass him by. That doesn’t happen though, no in fact she grows closer. Morel takes a few careful steps towards the Hillbilly without even knowing it, making the other grow more anxious and quiver even. She’s never seen him up close before, not like the others. 

What would she think of him? Would she think that he’s ugly? His parents did, they thought he was so disgusting that they sealed him away from the world. Would he have to seal himself away from her too? Claudette reaches out a hand to touch the bark of the tree he’s behind to get a better hold on the ground, it’s pretty slippery after all. Max goes rigid where he stands, awkwardly moving back and out of the way until--

“Claudette!! Where are you girl?”

A gruff sounding voice shouts from the distance, Bill squints his eyes in to try and see where the she might be at. Max thanks Bill internally before she goes back to answer his call, not before slipping on the pile of leaves of course. She lets out a surprised yelp and the Hillbilly is just as shocked, he doesn’t want to see her get hurt. His body moves almost like water, gliding over to grab her wrist and hold her up, stopping her from moving to hit the forest floor. Claudette glances up to see who saved her from her fall, she’s set down before she can get that chance. 

The veteran had already jogged over to see what the problem was, seeing as she had screamed. His eyes finally land on her with relief to see that she wasn’t hurt at all, with a sigh he holds a hand out to help her get back on her feet. 

“Sorry”  
“Don’t be, c’mon. David got back from a trial and he could use your help, with your plant stuff and all”  
“It’s called Botany”  
“Yeah yeah, still medicine and all”

As the two head back to the survivor campfire, Max peaks back to see them go. Claudette takes a glimpse over her shoulder to see two eyes flee into the dark, she turns back around to see Bill eyeing her warily. 

“What happened back there? Did somethin’ startle ya?”  
“Yeah, it was just a wild animal or something. Where’s David?”

The answer to that question was a burly man being held down by Ace and Tapp as said man thrashed wildly and yelled at the woods about beating the living shit out of the Trapper someday. 

\----------------------------

Max seems more content from his last walk, Herman is first to notice this. The Doctor takes a seat down besides the Hillbilly before clenching and unclenching his hand, bits of electricity buzzing from his left palm as he relaxes on the log. The other doesn’t seem to know he’s there until he coughs into his other hand.

“I take that it went well”

“Huh? Oh.. yeah”

“Well, what’d you do? Did you see anything different or strange? Anything that triggered your past or bad memories?”

The other killer buzzed excitedly, looking at the farmer expectantly. He wanted to know just about everything there was to know about his last walk throughout these woods, anything worth experimenting on or tinkering with. The Hillbilly simply shook his head in response, nothing really worth noting this time around. Herman frowned, if possible with all that headgear on and got up immediately. Max looked out into the fire feeling nice and warm, he couldn’t quite describe it but he felt better than he had in a long, long time. 

“If nothing happened, then why smile like that? Did you see something nice? Your dopamine levels have obviously risen since these past few moments!”, he folds his arms and waits for his response. 

Max gives a short nod, too busy with himself to answer the Doctor right now. 

“Yup”

“Well..?”

“I saw somethin’ pretty”

“Like?!”

“Uh..”

It’s at this moment that the other snaps back into reality of where he’s at and who he’s talking to. He looks down and stares into the dirt to try and hide the growing flush upon his features, he wouldn’t want to try and give Claudette away to the lunatic of a man besides him. Though, Herman’s attention is on him now and once he’s latched onto something, he won’t leave it be until something else peeks his interest or until he becomes bored with it. His eyes stare into him, prying at him without him actually having to say something. 

“I-I can’t tell ya”

“And why not?”

“Because… Because…”

The Hillbilly struggles to come up with something to say to keep the other off of Claudette’s and his back, though it looks like he’s said too much for his own good. Herman searches his blank stare before a hand is put on his shoulder, Sally gives him a look and that’s the end of it. Though her face is hidden by a pillow case, it holds a lot of meaning behind it. The Doctor scoffs and marches off to deal with his own thoughts, meanwhile the Nurse takes a seat besides the Hillbilly who looks rather grateful for her intervention. She settles herself on the log besides him before shifting to face him.

“Th-Thanks Sally”  
“It’s no trouble at all Mr. Thompson”

The thing Max likes about Sally is that she keeps to herself for the most part, choosing not to pry at other people’s business or past. He continues to drool on into the fire with his mouth a gaped still, thinking back to Claudette again… absent mindedly wondering about what kind of flower she was looking for in the first place. Though, he can’t think about her for very long as Sally clears her throat. It’s a raspy sound, it also sounds rather painful to do and hear. Like nails raking across a blackboard. 

“Now, I know it’s none of my business and all but… You look very pleasant today and, there isn’t a whole lot that could make anyone pleasant here”

“Well, uh.. I”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”

“Promise not to tell anyone else?”

With a soft giggle, the Nurse gives the Hillbilly a slow nod. He lights up, finally having someone to confide in who doesn’t want to study or take notes(unlike a certain someone). Max leans over to whisper what he has to say to Sally as she listens closely and carefully, making sure to get every detail in as the other speaks. She’s a little shocked at what she hears, but it isn’t peculiar to her in the slightest. This is the most normal thing she’s done here, in the Fog.

It’s moments like these that the Killers feel human. When the other stops talking, Sally breaks away and coughs into her hand. Max crosses his legs and lets out a giddy laugh, very similar to a child’s. Light and airy, but still full of heart. The Nurse understands how he feels, because she too felt like that too. At least she did before her husband died. 

“Just know I wish the best for you”

“Thanks Sal”

“Any time Mr. Thompson, any time”

The Hillbilly gets up to his feet and decides to head off on another walk around the woods again, Herman comes back with an expression that can’t quite be made out due to his face gear. Smithson frowns beneath her covers and folds her arms, The Doctor looks thoroughly displeased that she won’t answer any of his questions-- or would-be questions had he the nerve to go ask. Max was already gone and out of ear shot by the time he made his way over to her in the first place. The Nurse folds her arms and turns the other way.

“What did he tell you?? This is very important Sally”

“It’s confidential”

“Aaaagh”

Claudette frowns at the sight before her, a little disappointed but still determined to find it. The flower. She’s confident that it’ll help her and her fellow survivors if she’s able to grab a hold of it and study the specimen. The Botanist walks through the woods with a patient smile on her face, she can’t give up on it now! She’s about to take another step when something makes a crack in the distance. Morel is quick to spot it and holds her breath, it could be just about anything out there. 

A certain someone is a little giddy as he lays down a few petals of the plant that she’s seeking, he won’t come out to her just yet but at least with this… he’ll be making progress. Claudette is already making her way towards the sound, caution and bated breath with every move she takes. Max moves up, making sure to lure her into the clearing where they rest. The Tiger lillies. She picks them up eagerly, she must be getting closer and closer to them!

Though it isn’t wise to follow a trail like this, what’s the harm in doing so? The Hillbilly looks behind him to see the lush plants thriving in the moonlight and with a small smile on his messy face, he lays out for petals before tossing them out into the clearing where the bush is. Before he knows it, the Botanist rushes right past him. He has very little time to scoot back and let her through, but he manages. She won’t ever know it was him who showed her the way, but he’s alright with that.

Just as long as he gets to see her smile, that’s all that really mattered to him.

“Oh wow! They’re beautiful!”

Like a child on Christmas day, Claudette went to inspect and check out her presents. Max sighed with relief as he turned around to leave her be, without him ever knowing that her eyes had found him out in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really fun to write! hope you enjoyed it. this ship needs more attention hah


	5. Experiment | Doctor/Reader[Request 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor doesn't know what love is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I haven't been motivated to write and I feel bad. Enjoy this overly fluffy piece!

You flee through the exit gates with a mad grin on your face, laughter erupting from your lips as you escape the burning pain of being shocked. You glance over your shoulder to see the Doctor run up to try and meet you, only for him to be blocked by the Entity. His facial expression being hard to read because of all the gear he’s got on, though it’s easy to tell that he isn’t smiling.

The echoes of your footsteps linger in his ears, as he tries to determine what it is he’s feeling right now. It certainly isn’t hate, not anymore anyways. Herman is left puzzled as he turns around to wander a bit, to clear his mind. This is all new to the man, he’s never experienced anything quite like it. Something entirely new...

When the Doctor has an idea, the electrodes on his scalp spark a little-- a sign that the gears are turning. As he’s swept back to the Killer’s side of the Fog, his mind thinking back to you again. Why did you make him feel so, so-- why did you make his heart beat like that? He stares at the ground as he walks, heading into the woods to think about what could possibly be wrong with his body? Does the Entity have something to do with this? Did you have something to do with this? 

Herman touches his cheeks, stopping to feel the area on his face. His eyebrows contort in confusion, beneath his fingertips there’s the feeling of warmth. The Doctor first comes to the conclusion that he’s become ill, a quick hand to the forehead changes that theory. The sore throat, runny nose and itchy eyes are nowhere to be found. What’s happening to him?!

“I need to get to the bottom of this, what should I-- OH!”

The madman is suddenly hit with an idea; he wonder’s how he hadn’t come up with it before. It makes perfect sense too! To solve his problem, the Doctor will do the one thing he loves the most.

This is to say; the Doctor shall conduct an experiment. 

The subject, [Y/N] [L/N]. Herman laughs, it had been right under his nose this entire time. How could he have been so blind? With this in mind, he turns tail to head back. Maybe he’ll be able to confide in Sally about this one, she’s always willing to hear anyone out. Small giggles crawl up his esophagus, the flicker of the campfire flames just up ahead. Herman’s fists clench and unclench in excitement, he can’t wait to put his plans into action. That same giddy feeling dies down when he sees that there’s no one else at the fire. 

He frowns, or at least tries to. Folding his arms, he didn’t like to wait for many things and his patience was always tested by the others around him. His bright eyes shift onto the fire, trying his best to keep himself occupied before someone else came by to hear about his ambitions. That didn’t settle for very long, he felt the need to do something. Anything. Herman had to keep his mind stuck on something long enough to keep him busy, otherwise he’d grow antsy and annoyed.

There’s a coughing sound that startles him, a ragged sigh and a wheeze. Finally she had arrived, the Nurse. She drifts over to a log and takes a seat on it, resting her covered face into her hands. Clearly tired and exhausted by the last trial that took place, her state of mind wouldn’t stop Dr. Carter. Before he can start in on her, she raises a hand. 

“Don’t”

“I haven’t even said anything yet!”

“You usually have a lot to say Herman and I don’t have the energy for it”

“Sally, I--”

“No”

The other killer wouldn’t have any of this, he knew back at Léry’s he’d have no trouble at all with having someone to talk to. In fact, so many would have flocked to him-- wanting to get to know everything that he knew and more. They never would though, he was so much higher than them. So much smarter. With a huff of annoyance, the Doctor gets up and marches off into the woods. 

Just as he’s out of sight and out of mind, there’s something soft. Something that gets him to stop and pause for a second, he isn’t too sure what it is until it speaks again.

“Yeah! You should’ve seen his face, he was all like… Whaaa?”

He should be mad, he should be down right furious. Your voice has him in a trance, has him poking through tree’s to try and hear you better. Herman struggles to try and get to see you, all he knows so far is that you’re talking about him. The color of your [H/C] locks has his throat drawn taut and suddenly he has nothing to say. The content sighs of your recollection of him letting you go make him feel hot, he turns around and tries to brush it off as embarrassment. 

You had bested him, taunted him even… so why should he feel so giddy in your presence? The question haunts him like a ghost as he slides down a tree to listen to you tell the others of how the trial went, his head rests upon the bark as you sound so cheerful and confident. A rare trait most survivors were beginning to lack as they began to get used to the game of cat and mouse. Maybe that’s why he seemed to take an interest in you, because you had something he could break. No mental illnesses had plagued your mind yet, something he was bound to change.

Before you finish, Herman is already up and creeping back off to the Killer’s side of the campfire. He stops when everyone continues to ask about what he did, how come he didn’t hurt you at all. That’s something that boggles you both, but you’re quick to answer their inquiries.

“Maybe it’s ‘cuz he’s crushin’ on me”

“Pfft, yeah right”

The Doctor frowns, undoing the gear on his face so that his face can rest into a very comfortable frown. Crushing, on you? His lips pull up into a wry smile, doubts it. No way, nuh-uh. How could he? He’s a psychotic killer incapable of having any human emotions! Right? The psychologist holds his head in worry as the possibilities of this become more and more likely. He’s marching off towards the killer’s campfire again as soon as the story is over, the round of survivors hearing him leave. 

His face is a tad bit warm when he arrives, much to Phillip and Sally’s surprise. The Wraith turns to face Herman as Sally sighs, seeing the mad man coming their way to try and babble about his nonsense again. He’s out of breath and looks like he’s discovered sliced bread, this has both of their attention. The Doctor opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out, just sounds and stutters of trying to make words come out. He fails to explain how he feels for once, everything comes out wrong-- which isn’t like him at all.

“What is it?”

Phillip nods as he tries to help interpret what it could be that Herman is trying to say, but the only thing that comes out is a huff of frustration and annoyance. He takes a deep breath before trying again, finally coming up with a sentence that wouldn’t give him away too much.

“You were married once, how’d you know he was the one” 

The question puzzles the Nurse, she doesn’t know how to answer that. It makes the Wraith snort, an animalistic noise that is unmistakably a laugh. It’s funny to him, that he’d get so worked up over this. The Doctor folds his arms and looks at her expectantly, his glowing eyes searching the pillowcase over her head to see how she’s reacting to this. He doesn’t like having to ask the other’s for advice or thing’s like this, he was a psychologist after all. He knows the human mind inside and out, has no doubt about it. Except when it comes to his own, the master mind wasn’t too sure about himself because he couldn’t dissect his brain or mess himself up like he could to subjects strapped in a chair. 

“Well?”  
“Herman, are you telling me that you love someone?”  
“Sally, that is not relevant to what I am asking you. It is for my research, so I can’t tell you because I am yet to conduct an experiment--”  
“Hah!”

The little lady lets out a small fit of laughter, nearly falling back on her seat on the log before resting into a comfortable sigh. Phillip laughs a little too before helping the other steady herself, the Doctor-- at this point -- is fuming. 

“This is serious Sally!!”  
“Fine, I’ll tell you”

At this moment, the other looks at her differently. His eyes are hopeful and for once he isn’t grinning that crazed grin of his(probably because the head gear is off right now), Sally clears her throat before folding her hands in her lap.

“You just know, Herman. Something pulls you towards them, feels right to be besides them”  
“That’s it?”  
“Yes”

The Doctor isn’t satisfied with this, with her answer. It makes no sense, how could he prove this via science?! He can’t get much else out other than a frustrated expression because the Entity has swept him away, to the next trial with you. 

\-----------------------------

You look around and find yourself at Auto Wreck Haven’s, the Wraith’s realm. Naturally you assume that he should or could be here, good thing you brought along your flashlight too. The invisible killer didn’t take very kindly to the quick flashes to the face, he’d grunt in annoyance as the light blinded him.

Dwight isn’t too far away and he waves you over, you follow after the other with an easy grin he can’t seem to wear. Happy-go-lucky just wasn’t his style, your eyes flick up towards the lamp heads of the generators and you turn towards him to point out where they might be. He nods, giving you a thumbs up before heading off that way with you. Occasionally, he’d turn around or look the other way, the killer shouldn’t even be this close to the two of you yet. This is just the beginning after all.

There’s a holler in the distance that makes you furrow a brow, already? You crouch and pat the small of the leader’s back, he follows you in suit as you peer around to try and see who could the killer be. You don’t have to wait for very long thankfully, as a very dazzled Feng comes running on through. The one thing you notice right off the bat is that her hair is standing on end, a clear trait of static electricity. No one else besides the Doctor uses electricity to torture and abuse your fellow survivors. His laughter is light and breezy, carefree and happy.

You tap the nervous leader on the shoulder frantically, he’s already up and on his feet by the time he notices her too. It’s a little too late as the two of you begin to take off, his bald electrode baring head pops through the killer shack. You aren’t sure how things will pan out if he finds you this time, last time he let you go because not much else could be done about it and you had only managed to reach tier 2 madness. Your [E/C] eyes lock with his glowing ones for a split second, as Dwight and Feng go on ahead. You’d stay if you didn’t feel something prick at your fingertips, a hot burning sensation ripping through you like the brutal winds of the night.

“[Y/N] come on!”

A gruff voice says before someone pulls you along, the Doctor switches over to punishment mode as fast as he can. Something draws on his face and you can see it, Bill doesn’t however-- he’s more worried about your safety than anything else right now. Herman lingers again as the two of you separate again, this makes it the second time that he froze up in front of you. When you disappear from his sight again, he lets out a much needed sigh and wacks the wall of a window frame in frustration. What the hell is this shit?! He frowns and it pulls on his face through the head gear attached to his face, he marches on ahead to find Dwight and Feng Min.

The old soldier folds his arms and looks you up and down, making sure you don’t have any scratches on you or anything of that nature. 

“Mind explaining that?”  
“Nah, but thanks for the save old man”  
“Heh, alright… Pull your head out of yer ass and into the game kid”  
“Yeah, sure”

You walk off a bit and he does too, your mind starts to race when you’re left alone finally. For example; he can’t seriously be crushing on you-- right? It’s hard to believe and you weren’t serious when you said such things at the fire a few moments ago, but the possibility was… intriguing to say the least. You’re about to walk back towards the shack when you walk into something solid, it makes you stumble back and trip over your own two feet. However, you don’t crash into the dirt. 

Instead, you are pulled back into the solid wall you crashed into. You open your mouth to apologize or throw in your two bits when you look up to see who it is, which just so happens to be the man on your mind. You’re about to scream when Herman covers your mouth, he’s pretty alarmed to see that you’d be freaking out about him. Or maybe it’s something else? He pulls you into the hut and lets you go, quickly trying to come up with something to say-- his original plan was to dissect you and gut you like a fish, that was botched for obvious reason.

“Wh--”  
“Quiet! I’m thinking here”  
You make a face that looks like a mix of anger and confusion. What could he be thinking about? How to kill you? The moment is gone as you open your mouth to speak but are interrupted by the other.

“I’m trying to find out what makes you make me want to puke”, ouch. That came out wrong.

His face is noticeably darker as he says this, it looks rather urgent that you give a response of some sorts. All you want to say is something sarcastic or snarky, but the sudden comment takes you back as your brain goes blank.

“What the hell are you trying to say?”  
“It’s better if I show you”

Before you can say much else, Herman grabs your hand and presses it against his chest, over his heart. A part of you is surprised to find a pulse, another part of you wants to know why it’s beating so rapidly. Your eyes wander up to meet his again before you make a face, as much as you’d like to be disgusted with this-- you can’t find any reason to. It’s cute. A small chorus of laughter leaves your lips as he looks at you with a hurt expression, similar to a child’s.

“What? Why are you laughing?!”, he panics a little and releases you from his grip.  
“It’s just.. You look so… Normal”, you finish before resting into a comfortable grin.  
“What is that supposed to mean?! Is something happening to me?! Am I changing?!”, he continues to ask before touching at his face.

You won’t tell him what this means, not yet at least. Not until you can sum up the way you feel. Otherwise you’d be leading him on, and that’s something that you’d rather not do. So as an experiment, you decide to hang around the killer.

Just to see where this all goes


End file.
